Warriors ChaosPaw adventure
by DarkZen1324
Summary: Fallow ChoasPaw as he tries to save his clan
1. Allegianges

THUNDERCLAN (T.C)

LEADER - LillyStar - Light brown she cat with a white belly and light blue eyes.  
>DEPUTY - SkyPelt - Black and white tom with amber eyes.<br>MEDICINE CAT - RobbenWing - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
>WARROIRS (tom and she-cats with out kits)<br>SilverClaw - White tom with silver paws.  
>BlossomFang - White she-cat with dark ginger patches.<br>FoxStripe - ginger tom with a dark ginger stripe.  
>StormClaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.<br>RedClaw - Gary tabby tom with red claws.  
>LeafPelt - Cream colored she-cat.<br>AntPelt - Small black tom.  
>OakStripe - Light brown tom with a dark brown stripe.<br>AshCloud - gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.  
>WellowHeart - Light brown tabby tom.<br>APPERNTES (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)  
>EmberPaw - Ginger tom with green eyes.<br>StonePaw - Light gray tom with dark gray paws.  
>IcePaw - White tom with blue eyes.<br>FrostPaw - Black she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes.  
>QUEENS (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)<br>WolfFang - Brown tabby.  
>HolyWing - White with green eyes.<br>ELDERS (Former warriors and queens now retired)  
>OakStorm - Brown tabby tom.<br>SunPelt - White she-cat with ginger stripe.  
>FeatherWing - White tom with a scar his side.<p>

SHADOWCLAN. (S.C)

LEADER - DarkStar - Black tom with yellow eyes.  
>DEPUTY - DragonClaw - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.<br>MEDICEN CAT - Snow - White tabby tom former loner.  
>WARRIORS - EmerPelt - Ginger tom with dark ginger speckles.<br>EagelWing - Big brown tom.  
>NightFang - Black she-cat with pale blue eyes.<br>DirtStirpe - Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes.  
>RavenFeather - Dark gray she-cat.<br>MoonCloud - White she-cat with a scared muzzle.  
>WillowStorm - Light brown tabby she-cat.<br>OwlFoot - Dark brown tom with light brown paws.  
>RockFang - brown tom.<br>TornClaw - Pale ginger tom.  
>SilverHeart - Light gray tom.<br>APPRENTES - SnowPaw - White tom.  
>WillowPaw - Light brown she-cat.<br>EaglePaw - Brown tom with a white head  
>ChoasPaw - Black tom with light blue eyes.<br>QUEENS - SunStripe - Ginger with amber eyes.  
>WhiteStripe - White with light blue eyes.<br>ELDERS - MousePelt - Small brown she-cat.  
>AdderFang - Dark brown tom oldest in ShadowClan.<p>

RIVERCLAN (R.C)

LEADER - MoonStar - Bluish gray tom.  
>DEPUTY - SilverFoot - White she-cat with silver paws.<br>MEDICINE CAT - TigerStripe - Brown tabby tom.  
>WARROIRS - RabbitPelt - White tom.<br>StoneFur - Dark gray tom with light gray paws.  
>AquaFur - Bluish gray she-cat with light blue eyes.<br>Lionfoot - Golden tom with large paws.  
>Squirreltail - Reddish brown tom with big fluffy tail.<br>CloudStorm - White she-cat.  
>RobbenWing -Brown tom.<br>RedEye - Gray tom with red eyes.  
>FrostFang - Light gray she-cat.<br>APPRENTESS - StormPaw - White tom.  
>AshPaw - Light gray she-cat.<br>MistyPaw - Blueish-gray she cat with emerald green eyes.  
>PinePaw - Pale tabby tom.<br>QUEENS - DaisyPelt - White with ginger patches.  
>LittleStripe - Small, light brown.<br>ELDERS - DirtClaw - Brown tom.  
>SkyPelt - White she-cat oldest in RiverClan.<p>

WINDCLAN (W.C)

LEADER - BlackStar - Black she-cat.  
>DEPUTY - StormPelt - White she-cat with gray patch on head.<br>MEDICEN CAT - WhiteFur - White tom.  
>WARRIORS - WolfFoot - Brown she-cat with big paws formally of RiverClan<br>WolfFang - Brown tabby tom.  
>RedPelt - Redish brown tabby tom.<br>IceStorm - Pale gray tabby she-cat.  
>CrookedTail - Brown tom with a broken tail.<br>WhiteFoot - Black she-cat with white paws.  
>AngelFlight - Light brown she-cat with a white belly.<br>RavenWing - Black tom.  
>Dragon - Brown tom former loner.<br>WindClaw - Brown tabby she-cat.  
>FlareClaw - Ginger tom<br>APPERNTES - SkyPaw - White tom.  
>GrayPaw - Gray tom.<br>BluePaw - Bluish gray she-cat.  
>HawkPaw - Black tom.<br>QUEENS - SandStripe - Pale ginger with blue eyes.  
>WillowFang - Brown with green eyes.<br>ELDERS - DeadEye - Brown tom blind.  
>PoppyFlower - Small black she-cat oldest in WindClan.<br>SilverFur - Light gray tom.

CATS OUT SIDE OF THE CLANS - Star - Ginger tom with green eyes.  
>Drake - Dark brown tom.<br>Rose - White she-cat with ginger patches (6 moons old)  
>Kristal - Dark brown she-cat<p> 


	2. Prologe

Warriors ChoasPaw's Adventer

Prologue

The wind howled over the territories, a figure appeared at the edge of the lake her light blue eyes staring at the territory to her left, suddenly another figure appeared. "Good evening LillyHeart." The other figure said as he walk to her.  
>"At the last gathering you said you needed to see me?<br>" LillyHeart looked at her former mate. "Yes DragonClaw" Her eyes were filed with sorrow. "Whats the mater." DragonClaw stepping closer to her. "I am pregnant DragonClaw. "DragonClaw stared at her with a look of terror. "What are we going to do?"  
>LillyHeart voice cracked with fright. I don't know but we will get thou this." DragonClaw looked at his mate with the look of kindness.<p>

(9 moons later)

"DragonClaw are you there?" LillyHeart asked at the edge of Shadowclan. LillyHeart looked down at the black kit at her paws. "LillyHeart is every thing alright?  
>"DragonClaw Walked to LiilyHeart and the black kit. LillyHeart picked up the black kit and put the kit in front of DragonClaw. "Who is this?" DragonClaw looked at the kit, the kit was about 1 moon or younger.<br>"He is our kit DragonClaw." DragonClaw look at the kit to his mother and smilled, but a thought hit DragonClaw like a monster on the thunder path. "Why did you bring him here?" DragonClaw asked as he looked at LillyHeart. LillyHeart looked at her former mate and sighed. "DragonClaw I would like it if you took our kit to Shadowclan." DragonClaw look at her with ceriosaty filled eyes.  
>"Why?" LillyHeart looked down at her paws. "I not ready to be a mother." DragonClaw shook his head in anderstanding. "Okay LillyHeart, do you want me to tell him that you are his mother?" LillyHeart shook her head. "No DragonClaw." LillyHeart Got up and started to walk back to her camp as DragonClaw Picked up the kit and walk to his camp on, the way he thought who he could trust to take care of the kit.<br>"Who can I trust to take care of him and not tell him that he is from ThunderClan?" DragonClaw thought and thoughtt until he came up with someone. "NightFang she could look after him." DragonClaw came into the camp.  
>Then camp was quite exepet for someone in the nursary. "NightFang can I talk with you?" NightFang walked out of the nursery. "Yes DragonClaw?" DragonClaw put the black kit in front of the she-cat. "Can you take care of this kit and not ask questions please?" NightFang looked at the kit and back to DragonClaw.<br>"Yes DragonClaw I will take care of him as long as you are the father, since you brought him to me." DragonClaw looked at her smilling. "Of corres NightFang." DragonClaw said as he look at the kit. NightFang Piked up the kit and then picked up at a vary familar sent, ThunderClan, _who is the mother_?  
>NightFang put the two together and shook her head slowly, NightFang put down the kit and curled around the kit.<p> 


	3. Chapter 1

ChoasKit woke up filled with exitment because it was his apprenticeship to day. He look around the nursery, he stopped at his mother NightFang.  
>ChoasKit Slowly got up and went to sit at the nursery entrance, he liked to sit at the entrance and watch the other cats. He disided that he would go and say hi to his dad who was siting at the freash kill pill.<br>"Hello dad." ChoasKit said as he walk up to his Father. DragonClaw turned around, his mouth filled with mouse. ChoasKit let out a small chuckle at the site of his father with a mouse tall hanging out of his mouth, as his father finished his mouse he then turned to his son. "Well good morning ChaosKit are you excited for your apprenticeship?" ChaosKit looked at his is father with total excitement in his eyes. "I will take that as a yes," All of a suden DarkStar called over DragonClaw. "Coming DarkStar, oh you should get balk to your mother she is possibly worried about you."  
>Then he walk toward his leader. ChoasKit walled into the nursery and lied next to his mother smiling. All of a suddenly something hit ChaosKit, he looked around and saw a ball of moss. "SnowKit what do you want." ChoasPaw asked as SnowPaw walked over to him. " Come on lets play." ChoasPaw rolled his eyes, he should of gessed because every time SnowPaw wanted to play he throught moss at him. "Sher SnowKit, what do you want to play?" SnowKit was deep in thought.<br>"How about Leader and this time you can be the leader." SnowKit walked over the him. "Come on ChoasKit please."  
>ChoasPaw rolled his eyes. "OK lets go SnowPaw."<p>

(Later that night)

BlackStar voice rang throw the camp. "Let all thous old enough to catch there own pray, gather beneath th Grate Rock for a clan meating."  
>ChoasKit stood at the entrance to the nursery with SnowKit. "This is so exiting hay Choaskit." Choaskit shook his head, he was to exited to talk. "ChaosKit, SnowKit come fowered." As thay walk into the cliring and sat down. "tonight were are here to make two kits into apprentices.<br>" BlackStar's voice rang throw the from this day untill you earn your warrior name you will be called SnowPaw."  
>"SnowPaw!" All his clanmates cheers, making him puff up with joy at the souned of his new name.<br>"StarClan I ask you to guide this new apprentices," BlackStar continued as he stared at the sky. "Set his paws down the path of a worrior, RockFang you have shown grate progres when you your my apprentes, you will mentor this apprentes.  
>ChoasKit from this day untell you earn your warrior name you will be called ChaosPaw."<br>"ChaosPaw!" The clan cheers.  
>StarClan I ask that you guild this apprentices on his way to become a warrior, DragonClaw you will mentor him.<br>Also I will name ShadowClans new deputy, DragonClaw you will be the new deputy, you are a strong and nobble warrior. SnowPaw, ChaosPaw, DragonClaw! The clan cheered and greeted then.


End file.
